


I exist, I exist, I exist

by steadyasthestars



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Best Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadyasthestars/pseuds/steadyasthestars
Summary: I really miss wonho.. this is something I wrote a long time ago.Hoseok just really needs his best friend.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I exist, I exist, I exist

Hyungwon laid in bed. He was on the verge of falling asleep. His phone began to buzz repeatedly and he reached blindly for his phone. He squinted against the bright light of his phone as it buzzed loudly in his hand. The screen was too blurry without his glasses, no matter how hard he squinted. The phone went to voicemail as he reached for his glasses, the screen going dark again. The phone began to buzz again and he pushed his glasses onto his face. He answered after clearing his throat. 

“Hello?” He asked quietly. 

“Hyungwonnie.” He heard and he sighed. 

“Hoseokie? I was sleeping.” He pouted as he laid back in bed. Hoseok was his best friend in all of the entire world. He was also a senior and graduating at the end of the year, leaving Hyungwon behind all by himself next year. As much as Hoseok said he was ready, it also seemed as if he wanted to stay with Hyungwon. Hyungwon wanted him to stay.

“I’m sorry, Hyungwon but I need to come over.” He said and Hyungwon pulled the phone from his face to check the time. 

“It’s like almost midnight.” Hyungwon said and he heard as Hoseok took a shaky breath.

“My dad’s been drinking and I-” He began and Hyungwon sat up. 

“Of course. Of course you can come over.” Hyungwon said getting up and peeking his head out of his room door. The halls were empty and it was completely quiet in the house. In fact he could hear his father snoring down the hall. He walked back into his room.

“Thank you. I owe you.” Hoseok sniffed and Hyungwon felt as his stomach dropped. 

“You don’t. How long will it take you to get here?” He asked the boy on the phone as he sat back down on his bed. 

“Uh- two minutes? Maybe? I don’t know. I already started walking there before I called you.” He said and Hyungwon pulled his feet up. 

“Okay, Well, I’ll be waiting.” He said and stared out of his window and down the street. He could only see the top of the tree that was outside of his room window and the power lines that led their way down the street. 

“I’m uh, I’m climbing the fence in your backyard.” Hoseok breathed out and Hyungwon jumped up. 

“I’m on my way down. I’ve gotta hang up though.” He said. 

“Okay.” He whispered. 

“I’ll be right down.” Hyungwon replied and hung up the phone. He quickly shoved his phone in his pocket and quietly opened his room door. He tiptoed his way downstairs and quietly disabled the alarm before he walked to the back door. He pulled aside the curtain and unlocked the glass door and slid it open. Hoseok hurried in and Hyungwon closed the door quickly behind him. He grabbed the boys hand and guided him through the quiet house after fixing the curtain and resetting the alarm. The walked carefully back up to his room, with one of Hoseok’s hands in his and the other silently feeling the walls in the dark. Hyungwon opened his room door and closed it after they were both inside. He immediately pulled the stockier boy to him. Hoseok shuddered and sobbed against his shoulder.

“You’re okay. You’re okay.” Hyungwon tried to soothe him. He ran his hands through the slightly shorter boys hair. Hoseok clung to him tightly and all Hyungwon could do was be held pressed against the door. 

“What- what happened?” Hyungwon asked and Hoseok took a deep breath.

“My father’s was drinking and he- he was just- he just said some stuff and I- we got into it and he um- he kicked me out.” he stumbled through the story in a hushed tone, his voice breaking and cracking over the words. He was sitting with his head down in a pair of sweatpants and a black undershirt. He kept using the collar of his shirt to wipe at his face. Hyungwon ran his hands through the boys hair and tried to get him to look up. 

“Look at me. Hey, look at me. Look at me.” He whispered and pushed the boys face up. There was a cut on his lip, but it looked as if most of the blood from that had been wiped away. His face was red and looked swollen, but Hyungwon couldn’t tell if that was from crying or a fight. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I came here, but I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” He said and Hyungwon shook his head. 

“It’s fine. You can always come to me. You know that. Come on.” He locked his door before led the boy to his bed and pushed him down lightly. Hoseok looked up at him.

“I got blood on your shirt. I’m sorry.” Hoseok said and he shook his head. 

“It’s fine.” Hyungwon replied pulling the shirt from his body. Hoseok winced a couple of times and Hyungwon apologized immediately. He wrapped it around his fist and wiped at Hoseok’s face. Hoseok ran his hand up Hyungwon’s naked forearm before his hand settled on his elbow, stopping his motion to clean his face. 

“I’ve got it.” Hoseok breathed and Hyungwon nodded. He handed Hoseok the t-shirt before he turned quickly. He rifled through his drawers and pulled another shirt on. He turned back to the older boy. 

“You need to get some rest.” Hyungwon said and Hoseok nodded. Hyungwon walked over and pulled his blanket up and out for Hoseok, who climbed in, like he belonged there. He settled the blanket around him before climbing in next to the smaller boy. He curled his body into a ‘c’ facing him and Hoseok followed suit. Hoseok wasn’t sobbing anymore, but there were still soft sad tears clinging to his eyelashes before sliding in trails down his face. Hyungwon reached across the space between them and ran his finger tips underneath his eyes through the water. 

“Are you okay?” He asked Hoseok shook his head.

“I just- I tried. I can’t make it stop. I’m just like my mom. He controls everything I do. Who I see, what I like. I- I just- It doesn’t feel like I’m a real person around him” Hoseok bit out. 

“You are real. You’re the most important person to me.” Hoseok didn’t say anything else and Hyungwon didn’t think he wanted to say more. Hyungwon’s quiet confession hung between them and he bit his tongue as he laid there in silence. Hoseok just quietly reached his hand across the gap and Hyungwon let out a breath of relief when their hands intertwined. Hoseok’s eyes fluttered shut and Hyungwon watched as the tension drifted from his shoulders. The red splotches began to deepen into bruises and Hyungwon wanted to kiss every single one like he always did. But he didn't. He never did. He wanted Hoseok, but it never seemed right. He had so much to deal with and deep down Hyungwon was afraid that he would be rejected. He just held onto the shorter boys hand tightly and pressed their foreheads together, afraid to breathe too hard in case he ruined this moment.


End file.
